


If You're Wondering if I Want You, Too

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, High School, High School AU, Love Notes, Stein plays the Trumpet, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein is a trumpet playing, AP class taking, chess team captain and Marie is a bubbly blonde cheerleader. The only problem with this cliché high school scenario? The nerd is supposed to leave letters in her locker, not the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Wondering if I Want You, Too

When he opened up his locker, he saw the carefully folded paper at the very bottom. It was where all the others had been, without doubt fluttering down after someone slipped it through the grates. He sighed and stooped down to pick it up, opening it carelessly and skimming over the message.

"I hope you have a good day today!" it read, with multiple smiley faces drawn around it in various colored pens. There were no lowercase "I"'s in today's message, but he knew that if there were, they would be dotted with an immaculate little heart.

Stein refolded the note and opened his calculus textbook to slide the note inside, unknowing of which page it was bookmarking. This had been happening every other day since the semester started, and what began as somewhat strange and foreign quickly turned. . .almost welcome.

He, of course, had to hide them from Spirit, especially when the boy was bounding up to his locker at an ungodly pace for 6:30 am in the morning. Stein groaned, feeling his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose.

Spirit, energetic and indisputably eager to copy Stein's homework, skid to a stop just as Stein slammed his locker closed and worked the lock back to 0.

"No," Stein remarked, tugging on his lock to make sure it was secure and turning away. Spirit's face probably didn't even drop.

"Oh, c'mon! I don't wanna fail."

"You should have done it yourself, last night. Or the night before that, perhaps," the younger man commented, shifting his multiple textbooks around as he walked to his class. Zero period was usually a time for most students to nap, since it wasn't a real class period, but Stein utilized the time as early band practice.

Spirit had a bit of a hard time catching up to Stein. Though the readhead was taller, Stein had the longer legs and utilized his further step to get the hell away from him. However, when Spirit did catch up, he made sure to step in front of the silver haired boy and gave his best pouting face.

"I didn't have the time! Kami's parents were out for the night, she had the house to herself! I couldn't pass that up," Spirit informed. Stein looked at him blankly.

"I doubt you wouldn't have time to do your homework after doing your girlfriend, considering I have it under good authority that you last less than two minutes," Stein quipped, stepping around the suddenly blushing man in front of him and smirking.

"H-hey! Who did you hear that from? Stein! Stein?" Spirit sputtered, running off after him.

"Kami."

"She's lying!" Spirit tried to assure, his hands flailing.

Stein's smirk widened as he said nothing. He was getting close to the band room, a place where Spirit was no longer welcome after he made one too many blow related jokes to the lead flutist. It was a much better place for the ban, in Stein's opinion.

"Stein, please~" Spirit whined, drawing out the syllables. Stein sighed through his nose.

"I have no reason to do so."

"But if I don't then I can't graduate and if I don't graduate I'll just be forced to live with you for the rest of your days."

"You act as though I cannot move out of our apartment."

"Please, you're going to college and you hate dorms. You won't be leaving for a while."

Stein considered it. He really didn't like being around multiple people, especially since those multiple people would all be utilizing the same bathroom. The only good thing about living with Spirit was that the man was usually off at his girlfriend's house, leaving the apartment alone to his roommate.

The only reason they could get it in the first place was because Spirit was already 18. It wasn't the best in the world, but with Stein's parents wanting him gone and Spirit's getting a tad too tired of their son bringing home his rotation of girlfriends, it was the best possible solution for their senior year of high school.

Regardless, Stein rolled his eyes as he rounded the corner that lead to the large band room, but stopped when he spotted a small blonde waiting at the doors. Spirit glanced over as well and blinked before he smiled and walked in front of his roommate.

"Why, Marie!" Spirit began, which prompted the girl to whip her head up. "Fancy meetin' you here."

Marie blinked at him a few times, seemingly confused as to why he was at the band room, before her eyes hit Stein's figure and she smiled, pushing off against the wall and walking over to the duo. When she got closer, Stein could see the pink flushed in her cheeks, which he waved off since it was cold outside.

"Hey Spirit," she acknowledged, her gaze on Stein the entire time. Her smile softened slightly. "Franken."

"Marie," Stein said, nodding at her when she stopped in front of him, entirely bypassing Spirit and his flirtatious grin.

"I-erm. I brought your gloves back," she said, both of them ignoring the sputtering flirt she had ignored.

"Oh," Stein replied. "Thank you."

Marie nodded, looking up at him from under her eyelashes as she gently held the fingerless gloves out. The band had played at last night's football game and he always brought gloves though his hands seemed to be adapted to the cold. In any case, his trumpet held onto any heat, so he was usually fine.

When Marie had walked over, shivering in her cheerleader's uniform during a break to hand out free hot chocolate to the band, he had casually commented on how cold she looked. He had wondered why she wasn't wearing any tights under her skirt, but he assumed that she must have forgotten.

She had gotten flustered at the comment, but Stein was paying more attention to how her fingers were shaking around the Styrofoam cups and when she handed him one, he exchanged it for his gloves before she could make another comment.

"I don't need them," he told her, and she had simply stared at them as though in awe until her squad told her they were going to start again.

He had left too quickly the night before to get them back from her, unknowing that she had hung back to try to find him. So he was thankful that she was returning them as promptly as she could.

He juggled his textbooks over to one arm, ready to sling his backpack off to put the gloves in before he felt the weight leave. Marie had grasped hold of the multiple tomes and jostled them into her own arms, unknowing of the note.

"Marie-" Stein began, ready to tell her it was unnecessary, but the girl had already grasped his AP books to her chest, beaming at the fact that she could be helpful. Stein didn't have the heart to wipe the expression off her face. "Thank you," he finished instead, zipping his gloves in his bag and shouldering the pack once more.

"It's no problem," she told him, gingerly placing the books back into his waiting arms. "Thank you again for the gloves. I-I don't want to keep you from practice!" she said, tucking a stray wisp of her hair over her shoulder.

His eyes caught onto the patch she revealed when she moved the locks away. Marie almost always made sure that her blonde bangs obscured her eyepatch, but she must have momentarily forgotten. Stein thought she was a little on the lightheaded side.

Still, he liked the eyepatch. It certainly gave her character amidst the majority of the student body. Rumor was that something had happened when she was trying a toss, but no one knew for sure.

He blinked the thought away when he noticed how she twirled the hair around a slim finger, a sure sign that she was nervous.

"You're welcome," he said, wondering if that was the end of the conversation. He hadn't realized that they were sharing a look for far longer than most people would deem comfortable. He was too focused on reading her body language, and Marie was too busy wondering how the stubble on his jaw would feel under her hands.

Stein was a late, late bloomer, that was for sure. He seemed to grow up all at once during the summer and came into senior year looking like someone out of a magazine.

Everyone noticed. Marie noticed probably more than everyone else did, on top of it all.

Spirit cleared his throat all of a sudden, and Marie was brought out of her musings, surprised.

Stein also blinked himself back into reality and looked over at his roommate. He lifted a brow.

"Not to break up the moment or, uh, anything, but Zero period is about to start, and I still really need that homework," the boy said, something strange in his eyes.

Stein looked at him, molding his face into something that resembled thoughtfulness. "Hmm. . .nope!" he said, overly cheerful before he ducked into the band room, sparing one more glance at Marie as Spirit called out in protest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stein wishes he didn't have lunch period with Spirit. He supposes he should be thankful that he gets some socialization in with his hyperactive roommate, but most of the time, the silver-haired boy just wanted to brush up on his anatomy notes while he ate jello in peace.

No such luck.

"Dude, Mjolnir totally has the hots for you!" Spirit said, sliding himself in the seat across from his friend and pushing the textbook out of his reach. Stein sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You're ridiculous."

"It's true, though."

Stein rolled his eyes and reached for his book, feeling his glasses slide down. "You also thought it true that Mira was a lesbian, but I recall her punching you proved otherwise."

"I was close enough, she does like girls!"

"The word is 'bisexual'."

"It's the same thing."

"No, actually. It really isn't."

"Okay, but this is like, truth truth."

Stein finally managed to reach over and slide his book back in front of him without getting any food on his shirt. "Forgive me for my skepticism," he said, sarcastically.

"You're forgiven!" Spirit replied cheerfully, plucking a french fry off of Stein's plate and popping it in his mouth. Stein didn't say anything.

"Well?" Spirit continued. "Don't you wanna know how I know?"

"Not particularly." Stein looked down at his book again, only to growl when Spirit moved it away again.

"Well, she was definitely staring into your eyes this morning like you were the lead in The Notebook."

Stein paused in his trek to reach his book once more and looked at Spirit, confused. "The what?"

"The. . .Notebook?"

Stein continued looking at Spirit blankly and Spirit coughed, looking away. "Doesn't matter. Point is, she'd slap a saddle on you if she got to ride."

"You're disgusting."

"But I'm right!" Spirit said, grabbing another fry and all but waving it in Stein's face. "You may be the nerdy one, but I know women. And Mjolnir wants to be all up on you. That girl'd climb you like a tree."

Stein finally just got up to snatch his book back and walked off, ignoring Spirit's complaint.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spirit didn't let up in the coming weeks, despite how much Stein wanted him to. It made him uncomfortable that Spirit made so many hints and suggestions about Marie since the fact of the matter was that Stein kind of liked her. He certainly found her pretty. It was hard not to. Spirit had commented more than once how she had "more curves than a racetrack, vroom vroom" and she certainly had a smile that could light up a room.

The fact that she was especially nice to Stein didn't hurt, either.

When she asked him if it was too late for her to join the chess club, he had been so surprised he just stared at her. The girl had fidgeted under his gaze, muttering about how she wanted to learn, and that she knew he was very good at it. He had, embarrassingly, stammered that there was no deadline to join and that they met every Thursday afternoon. She had perked right up, her caramel eye glinting as she beamed at him and told him she'd be there.

Sure enough, once Thursday rolled around, there she was, co-captain of the cheerleading squad in the flesh, requesting to be paired up with him so he could teach her chess.

Or that time that she specifically requested that he tutor her for her Chemistry test. She had complimented him on how he passed AP Chemistry last semester, shyly hinting that she thought he passed top of his class since he was so smart. He had subconsciously reached to play with the strap of his bag, nodding stupidly at her request.

Or that, whenever halftime rolled around during football games, Marie would wave her pompoms in the air and cheer extra loud for the band. The first time she handed out hot chocolate to the group, it was from the school, since they were offering it free for any students who participated. After that, you had to pay to get it, and he was stupefied when Marie bounced over to him and handed him a cup, her breath puffing in front of him. Though he had been flipping through his lyre for sheet music, he had stopped to grab hold of the Styrofoam cup.

Before he could even open his mouth, her squad was calling her back, sounding irritated and she simply smiled at him and clambered away from where he sat on the bleachers.

He was almost certain her skirt was swishing more than anyone else's.

Stein just didn't get it.

Stein didn't get girls. Aside from a disastrous relationship with a girl who his friends now refer to only as "Medusa" (that girl was certainly more snake than female, he was 76% certain), he didn't have much experience with affection.

He even tried to watch The Notebook since Spirit had mentioned it.

It didn't help.

And he kept getting those notes in his locker.

Marie didn't have to be so obvious about it all, Stein figures. It's hard not to know she was leaving the notes when she wrote on the cups she handed him and dotted all her I's with a little heart. It was relatively easy to piece together after that.

He just didn't know what to do about it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hypothetically, if a girl showed that she was interested in you, what would you do?"

"I'd pork her," Spirit replied easily, biting into some pizza.

"Charming," Stein remarked.

Sid had come to them for advice. Mira had, according to him, been leaving not-so-subtle hints that she wanted him to ask her on a date. In Stein's opinion, he picked the worst people to ask.

"Spirit, c'mon! I'm not that kind of guy."

"Ask her out," Spirit began, taking another bite. "And then pork her."

"You're hopeless," Stein said, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Nah, I'm charming. You said so yourself."

"I plead the fifth," Stein responded.

"No takesies-backsies."

"Spirit, seriously," Sid urged, looking down at his hands. "I really like Mira. . .what if I'm reading it wrong?"

"Way I see it is you either ask her out or don't. Easy enough distinction," Spirit said.

"I suggest ignoring his advice. His first idea of getting Kami to notice him was to sleep with all her friends," Stein informed, taking another sip.

Sid just looked at the now embarrassed Spirit.

"Hey! I didn't actually go through with it! Besides, Mjolnir's been chasing Stein's ass for months and he still hasn't boned her, so I'd say his advice would be worse."

Stein glared. Sid sighed.

"Spirit-" Sid began, only to be cut off by Stein.

"Shut up."

"Woah there, Stein. Am I sensing some tension?" Spirit asked, looking at the other boy. "Might wanna call your girl up, she could help-"

"Fuck off," Stein said, standing up and walking to his room without another word. Spirit blinked from his spot on the couch. Teasing hadn't gotten to Stein before.

"What's got his panties in a twist?"

Sid sighed again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie was at his locker in the morning. Stein would recognize her anywhere, especially with the soft blonde pigtails trailing down over her shirt. He blinked as he watched her kiss the note in her hands before she slid it through the grates and smiled fondly.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked. His voice sounded tired.

After the conversation last night, Stein had decided to leave for school extra early without waking his roommate up. He didn't want to be charged for murder.

Marie jumped and whirled around, her loving look turning nervous. "O-oh, Stein-"

"Are you surprised?" he asked, genuinely confused. "Your handwriting is easy to place."

"Y-you knew it was me?" she asked, flushed bright pink and twitchy.

"Of course."

Something changed in her composure after that. ". . .and you. . .didn't do anything?" she asked softly.

Stein looked taken aback. "I-"

"You just. . .let me keep leaving notes and. . ."

"Marie?"

She bit at her lip, fidgeting. He noticed that she was blinking rather rapidly.

"Sorry. I- . . .Sorry," she said, looking down and whirling around. "I'm late for practice!" she called out, her voice sounding too heavy for the cheery tone she forced through.

"Marie-"

"I don't want Azusa to chew my head off, ya know? I'll see you. . .later."

He didn't go after her as she walked off.

Things seemed to change after that. At football games, she no longer approached him and she seemed to avoid his gaze when he pinpointed her among her team.

She started wearing tights, again.

The notes stopped. She didn't show up for their chess games, which was a real shame since she had gotten rather good at it. Who he had thought was lightheaded was actually rather far from such. The girl had a head for strategy, especially if you underestimated her.

She had already passed her chemistry test, though she didn't tell him.

He was cut off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I screwed up," Stein said, poking at his jello. Spirit looked at him from across the table.

"No shit?"

Stein glared. Spirit grinned. Stein looked back at his food.

"Just ask her out," Spirit said.

"Excellent advice, but she isn't talking to me."

"So talk to her," Spirit replied, as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

Stein stopped every motion.

Oh.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Football season was pretty much over. Marie should have been sad about that, but she was almost relieved. She was tired of halftime shows and basket tosses and curling the ribbons for her pigtails just so.

She was a little sad, but not because it was ending.

In any case, she just had to endure this and then it would all be over. She was spaced out for most of it, but she figured that was fine. She was the smallest girl on the team, so she was often the one in the air and her body had memorized what to do.

She figures the reason she was surprised at finding the cup was because she wasn't paying attention to anything else. She almost spilled it over when she went to sit on the bench.

But when she whirled around to locate him in the bleachers, he wasn't there.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie supposed the hot chocolate was his idea of an apology. That was fine by her. He didn't have to return her feelings for them to be friends, so she figured she should get over it already.

Never mind that she liked him way before he came back from summer vacation over six foot tall with a voice that could melt her panties straight off.

No-sir, that certainly didn't matter.

She was tuning Azusa out in the morning. She had another note folded up in her hands, despite Azusa's chiding and disapproval, to inform Franken that she had no hard feelings, and that she was sorry that she had given him the cold shoulder before.

She had to stop by her own locker first.

"Marie, you're being ridiculous," Azusa said, stopping in front of her friend's locker to take her glasses off, cleaning some speck of dust off of them. Marie rolled her eye.

"I am not."

"He's already shown he is uninterested. Why another note?"

"It's a friendship note!" Marie defended, whirling out her combination.

"Oh, please. It isn't. You're head over heels and trying to justify it to yourself."

"You're just being mean," Marie responded, opening the lock with a click and opening the slim door.

She hadn't expected the small note at the very bottom of her locker. In fact, she was struck stupid the second she saw it. Unceremoniously, she dumped her bag onto Azusa, much to the other girl's complaining, and bent down to scoop it up.

When she opened it, she couldn't help but smile, her heart seemingly exploding.

"I hope you have a good day today. -Stein" it read, except instead of the smiley faces she had placed around her notes, this one had a detailing drawing of an anatomically correct heart on the back of it.

Marie squealed and Stein, already at his locker and reaching for his calculus textbook which was overflowing with letters from the blonde, heard it echo in the halls.

And he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a massive sucker for High School AUs.
> 
> This was totally inspired by a conversation with sleepyxcoffee on Tumblr about Stein being the weeniest of all weenies. Dorken Franken is best Franken. Just think of how precious he'd be while marching with a trumpet.
> 
> Yeaaaaaah.


End file.
